Where The Road Leads
by punkfox825
Summary: What happens after New Moon is in the books? A new relationship has blossomed can the fight to develop it prevail? Or will the road blocks along the way derail it before it can become more? FYI THIS STORY IS NOT CURRENTLY BEING UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

KPOV

I forced my eyes to open at the sound of the shower being turned on in my hotel room's bathroom. My head was pounding from the lack of sleep and as the sunlight leaked through my lids the previous night came back to me in a rush.

_We had left the MTV movie awards as a group. _

_We went to some random local restaurant as a group._

_We ate dinner as a group._

_The entire time all I could think of was how much I wanted to get AWAY from this group._

_Rob and I had pulled from the depths of our souls the restraint needed on stage when we won the best kiss award. When really all we could think of was throw ourselves at each other and ripping the clothes off one another right there on that stage. We knew word had started to float around that we had developed into more than just co-stars. So we knew what everyone in the audience wanted to see, But since it was still new to even us we were struggling with what all had materialized in the past year. We had grown from two co-stars with an undeniable attraction to one another (that we did deny for the most part) through multiple playful flirtations in public settings, to the place we had reached now. _

_This place that included me jumping him in the limo for a little dry action before taking part in the red carpet for the Movie Awards. We had without complaint attended the cast dinner after the show to celebrate our awards. It didn't take long before the hot stares across the table concluded with us both excusing ourselves early each uttering some lame excuse about exhaustion and early flights. We casually exchanged comments about sharing a limo home to save time and were out of there before anyone else could think of forming a response._

_We tried to casually walk out of the restaurant. Though by the time we reached the door we could have been sprinting to the limo and I don't think anyone would have cared to notice. Once the door to the limo was shut my resolve to be calm for the night breathed its last breath._

_As I maneuvered myself to straddle Rob's lap across the bench seat of the limo I immediately felt the hands I dreamed of come to cup the sides of my hips and pull me into him. I could feel the heat of his breath as he ghosted from my collarbone, along my neck moving to my jaw line before lightly brushing his lips against my own. _

"_I've waited all night to have you just like this."He lightly breathed in between tender kisses._

"_All you had to do was say the word and we could have been out of that dinner long ago." I replied_

_He had smiled that sly sideways smile at me and I lost myself. _

_Before I knew it the limo came to a stop and I had to untangle myself from his lap and make our way into the hotel. We remained restrained throughout the lobby and elevator ride up to our room. As we neared the door I pulled out my key to open the lock when Rob reached out to take it from me. _

"_Close your eyes"_

_As he unlocked the door and led me into the room, I could hear music lowly playing and a sweet smell waft over me. _

"_Ok open them" he commanded me in a low seductive tone that always made the tickle appear in my core._

_As my eyes adjusted I took in the sight that surrounded me._

_There were candles flickering from every surface that stood still it seemed with a pathway leading to the bed. Above the glow was the soft hum of a acoustic guitar playing a slow soft song. I couldn't tell where it was coming from exactly but at that moment I didn't care._

"_You did all this?" I asked astonishingly._

_He smirked at me, "Well I called in a favor"_

"_Peter…."_

_I had noticed Peter sneak off towards the end of the dinner but had been too enthralled with Rob's seductive staring across the table to bother to say anything about it. I would defiantly have to thank him later._

"_Always playing papa bear what can I say?" Rob replied to my unfinished thought._

_Rob took my hand and led me through the radiance that had overtaken my room. He sat on the edge of the bed and brought me to face him before looking up at me. I had grown so accustomed to reading him and knowing the thoughts in his head by looking at his face. At this moment there was a look creeping across his face I had never seen. A bit of sadness and longing but I could swear he wanted to break into a shit eating grin all at the same time._

"_Talk to me" was all I could stammer out._

"_I have imagined this moment for longer then you could ever know, it can be nothing less than perfect, "He began, "Which means I can't bring myself to do it if you're not 100% here with me."_

_I knew what he was leading to. I had been seeing Michael but it had ended recently when we both realized we were not getting what we needed from it._

"_It's over, it had been for a long while," I responded," I'm here with you now and a part of me thinks I always have been."_

_That was all he needed to hear apparently because as he stood up to be level with me I felt his hand's rise up my back till I felt them pull me in closer to him. His eyes met mine and it felt like he could read so far into me that he reached right into my core. I realized my earlier thought had been right when the huge grin broke out across his face. His hands reached up to entangle in my hair as he brought his lips to mine. The kiss was full of the soft tenderness that we had shared so many times before, but then I could feel him slowly increase his pressure as he released all he had held back in the past. His hands moved from the back of my head down to the front of my button down shirt. As he swiftly undid the clasps one at a time my hands reached to tangle themselves into his mess of hair. Partly because I'd imagined if for so long now and partly because I was afraid if I didn't hold on to something soon my knees would give out on me and ruin the perfect mood that had been created._

_He reached the end of my shirt and I allowed him to let it slip from my shoulders. It was then he broke the connection of our lips and looked down as he brushed his finger tips gently across my shoulders. His lips caressed down my jaw line to my neck before leaving little wet kisses along my shoulder. As he sat back down on the edge of the bed he left a trail down my chest till he reached my stomach. His arms reached around to pull me closer as he seemed to take in all of me. I cradled the top of my body around his head. It was like we just could not be close enough to each other. Rob must have felt the same way since at the moment I thought it he spun me around till I was laying on the bed next to him. He swiftly moved from my side till he was hovering over me. I saw the look on his face for a split second as he thought of his next move. Before my mind could even register it he was leaving tender kisses down my chest across my stomach till he reached the barrier that was the top of my jeans. _

"_Well these must go," he smiled._

_I raised my hands above my head on the bed and resolved to let go and let him do whatever it is he seemed to have planned. I felt the air as the opening of my jeans released at his touch. I raised my hips off the bed to help him out with removing them. It was the most I could form in my mind of mush to do. He lightly grazed his finger tips in circles up my calves and thighs till he reached the outside of my black lace boy shorts. He slipped his index finger up the inside of my thigh as his thumb sought out its place. I held my breath as I felt it reach the nub above my slit. He started to slowly move I back and forth. Suddenly it stopped. I opened my eyes and looked down to see what had stopped the pleasure building inside. Rob was staring back at me._

"_Kris, hunny you're going to have to breathe for me or this isn't going to end how I want." He told me._

_I muffled a giggle and replied, "I'll try."_

_As if to test my abilities I felt his hands reach up to slip off my underwear. Before I had a chance to breathe again he had brought his face directly in front of my opening. I could feel his hot ragged breathing and it stirred the tickle in my core which created quite a wet reaction at the opening he was now closer than ever to. _

"_Its all I've dreamed of," I heard him whisper to himself as he brought his mouth closer to the damp spot._

_My breath caught in my throat for what defiantly would not be the last time that night. I felt his tounge sneak in to take a taste of what now seemed to just flow out of me. His hands moved up my body till they could snake in under my bra. He seemed to have an issue maneuvering it aside. Since I didn't want anything distracting him from continuing the assault his tongue was committing on my wet center, I willed my arms to undo the clasp in the center of my bra and release the last bit of me to his hands. As if to thank me for the help in his time of need I felt his lashings across my clit grow deeper and rougher. His hands reached to take my breasts in them. He found the hard pert nips aching for his touch and started rubbing and twisting them in the slightest of ways. My hips arched at each wave that was passing over me from the pleasures being inflicted on me. All the same I needed to feel him more, not only on me but desperately needed to feel his hardness in me. _

"_Rob…baby…I need…"I stammered out in what breathes I could manage._

"_You need what? Tell me. I am here to satisfy your needs."_

_I gulped a few times to refill my lungs._

"_I need your cock filling me now."_

_I opened my eyes to find he had shed his clothes and was maneuvering himself on top of me. I could feel the tip of his rock hard erection wavering along the edge of my opening. _

"_Now …Now …Now!" I yelled louder than I thought I could muster," I need to feel you cumming inside of me"_

_Without waiting for his response in fear that he would try to hold me off longer, I took his hips and pushed him into me till I felt his cock reach my core. It startled him but at least he took the direction from there and I could simply immerse myself in the ecstasy I didn't realize I had been imagining so often lately. He crushed his body into mine and we seemed to connect in a way I had never thought possible. We fit together like the perfect edge of a puzzle. _

_He moved himself in and out of me at the perfect rhythm. He brought his lips to the sides of my breasts as he moved, leaving wet kisses and nibbles as he made his way to the rock hard pebbles in the middle. He took turns on each side taking them into his mouth. Lightly sucking them in and releasing them. As he pulled out once again I could feel myself reaching a brink of rapture I had never known to be achievable when suddenly all movements stopped. I opened my eyes to find him hovering over me …staring at me like he was reading all my emotions in one look. Had I missed a cue? Had he came? Had I completely missed it? Was I really that far gone?_

"_I love you," He whispered so lowly I swore it was only in my head_

_With those simple words spoken with true feeling behind them for the first time I felt the brink rising._

"_I love you too"_

_He moved himself into me one last time. I heard the grunt of pleasure escape past his lips as we shuttered in unison. He slid himself to the side pulling me with him so we were still connected but laying on our sides. He ghosted his lips over mine a few times before pulling me into a kiss. Very slowly I felt my body control return to me as I fell over the ledge he had brought me so high upon._

_For the rest of the night we talked about mundane things until the need for each other would overcome us. Each time was just like the first with him. We could not get enough to satisfy the need to be connected to one another. Eventually after the 4__th__ or 5__th__ time the talking stopped and we both drifted into a relaxing sleep while still wrapped in each other's arms, one unwilling to release the other. _

When the shower woke me I immediately reached to the other side of the bed to find it empty but still warm. I was afraid I had dreamt the night before. I sat up in bed to look around the room. It was filled with half burnt candles. I was happy to see it had not been a dream and had really happened. I saw a cd player set in the corner of the room. So that's where the music had come from. I was sitting there reliving it all over and over again when Rob emerged from the bathroom still dripping wet with a towel lowly slung around his waist. He stopped suddenly at the sit of a disheveled me sitting in the middle of the bed.

"Aww love I was hoping to make it back before you woke", he started across the room to me.

"I was afraid I had dreamt it all"

"Mostly defiantly not" He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to brush a gentle kiss across my lips.

I immediately melted where I sat. In the back of my mind I wondered if that feeling would ever cease to exist. My heart was conflicted at that moment. It wanted to burst at the thought of our night together, But it sank at the thought of what laid ahead for us. Rob read my face and a look of worry over came his.

"You didn't regret it did you?" He pondered.

I immediately rushed to reassure him, "Oh no no. It was the single greatest moment of my life, it's just the reality of our life has come crashing down on me at this moment."

"New York…."he trailed off.

"LA…" I responded in the same manner.

A look of reassurance came over his face as he looked back at me.

"We can figure it out as we go along, now that I have you nothing is gonna make me let you go."

As if to emphasis the struggle that we were in for my cell rang from across the room, shocking us both from our thoughts. I got up and picked it up on the 2nd ring.

"Hello" I hastily blurted into the receiver.

"Oh hey mom, Yeah I'm awake, can you give me like 10 mins to be down?"

I waited for her response before being reminded of the man in my room who wasn't expected to be there.

"Oh hey umm Rob stayed the night last night do you think you could help me sneak him back to his hotel? I really don't think I could deal with paps surrounding us right now"

My mom didn't even bother hiding her screams of joy at the thought of her daughter with a guy in her room. It creeped me out for just a split second before I realized it was because it wasn't just any guy. It was THEE guy.

_Geez had everyone imagined us together? Was I the only one blind to this?_

I didn't have enough time to answer my own question. My mom was going on about something about calling Stephanie and setting up a switch off covertly like this was some dark military misson. My thoughts drifted.

_Was this how it was going to be? Secret meetings in the dark. Sneaking off before the sun rose so as to hid from the prying eyes of the lens?_

I couldn't be bothered with it all right now. I didn't want to ruin the wonderous night we had. I stammered out something to my mom along the lines of "Sounds great set it up well be down in 10" before closing my phone and returning my eyes to the room. Rob had moved from his spot on the bed to his clothes on the floor and was trying pull himself together in a presentable manner.

I managed to find my voice and blindly began talking to him hoping for some sort of response. Anything to hear his voice.

"Umm my moms down stairs, apparently shes got some secret mission with Steph to get you back to your hotel unseen."

"Sounds fine. Though I wish you could just drop me yourself."

"Yeah unfortunaly I have a meeting in downtown for the movie that I'm already gonna be late for. Last night wasn't exactly on the schedule for me."

He smirked,"Yeah me either but doesn't mean I wouldn't like it to happen again…and again…and again"

He took me into his arms to envelop me into a kiss that would make a nun blush.

"You better get dressed we need to get movin," he said as he broke it.

"Yeah Yeah yeah."

He laid a light playful slap on my ass as I moved towards the bathroom. We finished dressing and collecting my stuff before making our way downstairs to the waiting SUV. I had my own car to take me to my meeting and my mom was going to be meeting up with Rob's agent to make the exchange somewhere. We opened the rear door to block us from any prying eyes as we said our goodbyes. They were shorter then I truly cared for but I was scared if I let myself stand there any longer I would end up trying to stow myself away in the back. So I gave Rob a slight hug exchanged our goodbyes and I walked to my car.

As I pulled up near the SUV I commended myself on not turning into a typical blubbering girl. I was in my own world when the knock on my passenger window brought me out of it. Rob was looking at me with a look of concern as he motioned for me to roll down the window. He leaned into the opening as I rolled it down.

"Hey" I tried to look and sound hopeful.

"Hey…..you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah fine just that lack of sleep catching up yah know?"I tried to sound lighthearted.

"I'll call you as soon as I land ok?"

"I'll be waiting for it"

He hesitated for a second before turning around to leave. He got a few steps from my car before turning half towards me and reaching his hands out to me like he wanted to reach out and hold me just as much as I needed him to. I did the knowing half nod before pulling out on to the street. I made it to the first light before the first tear fell and that darn blubbering girl took over. Not because I was leaving him but more because I wasn't sure for how long.

_How and when would we be able to see each other again?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't know Rob or Kris in real-life. Just a big fan of what might be. Whether true or not we all wish and wonder for a little Robsten. Any twilight related mentions belong to S.M.

Story Notes: What happens after New Moon is in the books? A new relationship has blossomed between its stars, but can the fight to develop it across distance and schedule restraints prevail over all? Or will the road blocks along the way derail it before it can become something more?

Chapter Notes: What happens as Rob and Kristen try to take the next step in their new found relationship from 3,000 miles away? Technology must come in to play if this is going to work.

Chapter 2

As I was walking out of the building with my manager John we were talking about the meeting we had just had with the producers of my next project "The Runaways" . I took my phone out of my back pocket to turn it back on and check for messages. Immediately it rang out with my text's alert. I glanced at the time on the phone knowing he couldn't have landed yet. There were 6 texts waiting for me in my inbox. I started to scroll through them and realized they were all from Rob.

"_Miss you already are you sure your ok? It broke my heart to walk away"_

"_Can't stop thinking of our perfect night, it was more then I had ever dreamed it could be"_

"_Good luck in your meeting, I know you will blow their minds"_

"_You blow mine just by looking at me….."_

"_Crap their loading…I'll call you as soon as I land"_

"…_.I love you…."_

My heart nearly lept from my chest as I re-read the last message over and over again.

He loved me…

He loved ME….

HE loved….me

I wasn't sure if I would ever get used to that fact. I didn't have enough time to think of it as I had become so engrossed in my own thoughts I didn't notice the curb I was about to step off of. I was just about to break my ankle tripping off of it when John grabbed my arm and helped keep me from making a complete fool of myself.

"Earth to Kristen!"John looked at me like I had a third eye," You with me?"

"Uh …yeah..sorry..was reading missed messages."

"Were they from your boyyyyyyyfrrrieeennddd" he said like a third grade boy on a playground

I couldn't form a response. Was he my boyfriend? Had we even bothered to hash out the details of such things? My mind suddenly spun into a fuzzy haze. I felt like I was gonna be sick.

"I think I need to sit" I was able to utter before collapsing on the curb.

Where the hell were the Jasper's of the world when you needed them? I could really use a little mood changer right about now

"Kris you look pale as hell are you sure you're ok?" John was hovered over me trying to protect me from any prying cameras that may be near while also showing me genuine concern.

Great I could see the headline now.

"_Good ole Stewart collapses at thought of dreams coming true"_

"Kristen….breathe…hehehe whooooo…hehehe whoooo" He told me sounding a Lamaze coach rather than the big bear of a man he was.

"HAHAHA" I couldn't help burst out laughing

I took a few deep breaths as I let a calm wash over me. He loved me. I loved him. We were going to make this work. We would figure it out as we went along. Nothing could slow us down if we didn't let it. Well nothing besides the paparazzi, crazed fans, studio execs oh and not to mention that whole pesky two different coasts for the next three months issue.

I felt the haze come over me again.

"ughhhhhhhh", I moaned out to the world.

John lifted my up by my arm and started directing me towards my car.

"We better get you out of here before someone catches you getting all Britney Spears breakdown here in the middle of the parking lot", he joked.

I half laughed before the text alert on my phone rang out and broke my daze.

"_I think that was the longest flight in history glad to land. Have you looked in your bag? I left a surprise"_

I immediately dug into my pocket and fished out my car keys. Put it in the truck lock and popped it open. Digging around in the pockets I found what I was looking for in the side of the duffel. I pulled out the cd case with the note attached to the front. I ran my fingers lightly over it as I admired the note written in Rob's beautiful script. A smile escaped over my lips as the calm found me once again.

"For you my Bella,

A memento for you to remember our beautiful night together.

For when you're sad, listen to this. Hope it makes you as happy as you do me….

I love you

Always and forever

Your Edward"

I hurriedly said my goodbyes to John and let myself into the front seat of my Mini. I put the CD in the player and waited for the sound to begin. What I was met with was the light acoustic guitar music from the night before. I realized as the random chords began to flow into a song it was our song. The song he had made up on one of our many nights hanging alone during filming of the first movie. We had joked about it being "Our song" but now after so much had happened I realized how much more meaning that all carried.

I flipped back open my phone to respond to his text. As I begin to punch in the message my phone shook with a call.

"Hey you", I couldn't help but smile imagining him getting to his hotel and rushing to call me.

"Hey I was trying to wait for a response but got impatient so I'm calling."

"I love it. It's beautiful. I can't believe you did this. Thank you so much." I gushed.

"Thank you for trusting me with this piece of you," I continued.

"Kris, don't you understand you already have my heart no matter what I leave it with you." He said," This …well this is just something a little extra I thought you would like."

I went from a wave of calm to downright giddy at his words.

"Well I better run they got us set up with production meetings all day already," he said bringing me down to earth, "I just wanted to hear your voice and make sure you got the gift."

"I really do love it Rob I'll take it everywhere, hopefully it will make the time move faster."

"I love you Kristen, I hope you know that."

"I do now, but I'll never get tired of hearing it."

_There's that stupid shit eating grin again. Going to have to figure out how to tame that or people are going to begin wondering real quick._

"Ok well text me later when you get back to the hotel or something. I'm going to need something to get me through this day that's for sure." He told me.

"Oh I will help you don't you worry that pretty little head"

With that I hung up the phone. I needed to leave him wondering. What was the fun in him doing all the surprises? It was my turn now.

RPOV

_Did she just hang up on me? Where did that come from? Did she just become assertive or what? _

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of that little woman playing dominatrix over me. Just the thought alone made the constant bulge in my pants strain against the barrier of my pants holding it back. I glanced at the time on my phone. Damn was expected down stairs for the production meeting no time to relieve myself. As if to remind myself of this fact there was a knock at my hotel room door.

"Argh fucking hell!" I muttered to myself as I got up to answer it adjusting myself as I went so the bulge was less conspicuous.

"Hey Allen what's up" I said as I opened the door to find the director of the movie I was to begin working on standing in the doorway.

"Hey Rob was hoping we could walk down to the conference room together hash out a few details before the meeting…?"

"Ahhh the responsibilities of being a producer eh?" I laughed as I backed up from the door to let him in." Yeah let me grab my phone and key and we can head down there."

I located my room key and picked my phone up just as a new text message rang through.

"_I can't get the thought of your hot breath running over me as you tasted me for the first time out of my head"_

I couldn't help but squirm as the hard on that had begun to sub-side instantly shot back to life. Oh she was going to play hard ball was she?

"_Now how am I supposed to sit through a meeting with 5 old men with you making my cock hard as a rock?"_

We made it all the way to the conference room talking about the movie before a response came. Luckily I had a turned off my ringer so I was able to sneak a peek at my phone under the table with no one any the wiser.

"_Just imagine me underneath the table….on my knees…..sucking your cock till your empty…."_

"UHHh…."I tried to moan under my breath.

"Rob you ok over there?" Allen asked me

_Damn apparently not quiet enough_

"Uhhh yeah sorry jet lag catching up to me I guess." I tried to respond nonchalantly.

"Oh man yeah sorry we weren't even thinking. Listen why don't you go ahead back up to your room. There's no reason for you to have to sit through this well see you for the first read through tomorrow night." Allen told me sympathetically

"Thanks man that would really help", I nodded my goodbyes as quickly as I could holding my book of script notes in front of me as I exited the room as quickly as I could.

I ran down the hall skipping the elevators and choosing rather to take the stairs back up to my room as quickly as possible. I didn't take my phone out to respond until I was safely behind the locked door of my hotel room. I let the breath I seemed to have held from the minute I walked out of the meeting till now flow out of me in one loud whoosh. I took a few gulps to refill my lungs and get my head straight before I looked down to check my phone where a few new texts were waiting for my eyes to read.

"_I wanna taste you from the base to your mushroom tip"_

"_I loved tasting myself on your tongue when we kiss after you licked my clit"_

"_I get so wet thinking about our nite over and over and….."_

"_Hey are you still with me?"_

"_Didn't mean to shut you up"_

" _:-("_

_Oh great I was stupid not to respond now she probably thinks I think she's a wanker or something. Damn stupid stupid Robert!_

I hit reply after her sad face message

"_Thanks to your kinky texts I knocked out 5 grown men when my cock burst from its cage unannounced"_

_Hopefully she was still humorous._

"_Oh well maybe they enjoyed it like I did when it burst inside me"_

_Good she was still with me_

"_After your lil hang up this afternoon I dreamt of this strange dominatrix entering my room while I slept…"_

This was gonna take a lot to keep going. I went ahead a removed my pants before my dick strangled its self in my underwear. I laid back against the headboard of the bed and made myself as comfortable as I could with the rock hard log protruding from between my legs. I then continued the assault on my girls mind.

"_Couldn't have been you…you could never be that …forceful with me….."_

I couldn't help but stifle the laugh wanting to escape my mouth. I had always made fun of my pals Tom and Sam talking about phone sex with girls. Never knew what they could get from it. Now I was beginning to realize how much fun this could be when it was the only thing you were able to do.

"_Oh boy you have only seen the beginning of the things I want to do to you."_

"_Well you will have to enlighten me sometime. "_

"_Only if you're a very very good boy" _

I began to figure out her plan. She wanted me to beg for it. In her own little Kristen way she was showing her dominance over me. God she blew my mind more than I ever knew she could.

"Woman you fucking OWN me. I can be as good as you want or bad if that's your need. You just say the word"

We continued with our sexting for the next few days. I could only imagine what our phone bills would be like between the texts and calls in the middle of the night. We would have to do something about that. I had mentioned to Kris one night about needing to get my laptop looked at. Needed to get into my email. My family in London would surely be trying to keep in touch. Of course also to see what the latest pap sites had in ways of pictures of Kris in LA. She told me she had cut her hair of her own choice. She felt it was more "real" to the role that way. She wasn't sure how much she liked it when she wasn't on set so she had refused to send me a picture of it.

After about a week in NYC I was lounging around my room making some script notes for our next meeting later that night when there was a knock on the door. I hastily threw a shirt on over my pajama bottoms. Last thing I needed was some random teen who had snuck in the hotel snapping a picture of me half asleep and half naked answering the door.

I peeked in the door to see Steph my manager standing there holding a package. I opened it up to let her in.

"Hey Steph what's up", I asked.

"Hey Rob can't stay needed to drop this off, got delivered to my room when it should be going to yours."

"What is it? Something from my mom?" I asked as she handed the package over to me.

"No clue it was over-nighted from California so doubt it's from mom sorry."

"Ok thanks." I shut the door behind her as she left.

I placed the box on the edge of the bed and went to find something to open it. Once I lifted the flaps the first thing that hit me was the smell.

_Kristen_

I had come to memorize that smell like the back of my hand. My mind began to race as I wondered what she possible could have sent. Once I removed the paper padding from the top I was met with six different sized boxes labeled with numbers. Placed on top was an envelope with my name scrawled across it in her sloppy penmanship. I opened it first and began reading the note.

_Figured you could use a few things to help make your time pass. Hope you enjoy them as much as I did putting it together. Make sure you open them in order. I swear there is a method to my madness_

_I Love You_

_Always_

_Kris_

I placed the note back in the envelope and to the side of the box. I took a deep breath and began opening the box labeled #1. I was met with another note.

_Figured if were gonna do this we should at least be on the same plan or else our bills are gonna go through the roof. Just for our own private use. They have free replacement insurance just in case they…melt._

Inside the box was a brand new blackberry. I scrolled through the contact list and noticed a number for Kristen had already been programmed into it. It wasn't the number I had for her. So she must have gotten herself a new number too.

_God this girls good I thought._

I noticed she had mentioned them melting. Guess our little game wasn't going to be ending anytime soon. My cock pulsed at the thought alone. I moved onto box #2 where I was met with another note.

_For you and only for you. Use with box #6_

It was a CD with nothing written on it. I moved on to box #3

_Maybe this will help in your time of need_

It was a pair of underwear in a plastic bag. I opened it and took a whiff.

_She wore them and sealed up her scent just for me. God this girls going to kill me._

I willed myself to continue on to box #4

_I want you to show me everything around you while we are apart._

In the box was small pocket sized digital camera. Enough that I can take it with me anywhere and snap picture's at will. I had never been in New York for this long at a time so it would be nice to be able to keep the memories from my time here. She knew me too well. On to the 5th box. I could do this, almost done.

_We may be apart but doesn't mean we can't see each other._

I pulled out a small webcam that would clip onto the screen of my laptop. Awesome web chats on a daily basis just jumped to the top of my schedule. One last box… the biggest out of all them. I took a few deep breathes and opened it.

_We can't have you that far away without a working one._

I pulled out a brand new laptop from the box. It was a beauty. I immediately placed it on the small hotel desk across from the bed and fired it up while I finished putting all the smaller boxes back into the original and placed it by the door to be taken to the trash. While I waited for the computer to finish loading I pulled out my new phone to send Kris a message and let her know I got her package.

"_Received a mysterious package this evening. You wouldn't happen to know where it came from would you?"_

As I waited for her response I began looking at the computer and realizing it came fully loaded. She had made sure to set it up so I wouldn't have to waste the time. I immediately located the instant messaging program and entered my info to sign in. When it logged on I noticed Kris was already on.

RPATTZ86: _Hey there beautiful_

KSTEW90: _Well hello there. So a mystery package eh?_

RPATTZ86: _Yeah apparently it was overnighted to Steph's room. She just brought it to me._

KSTEW90: _Well well well do you have a secret admirer? _

RPATTZ86:_ Yeah she's this hot little thing. About 5'6" cute little smile that can make a guy hard at the drop of a hat_

KSTEW90: _Oh really hmm…well you should tell her she's in for a fight I own that cock_

RPATTZ86: _mmm I love when you talk dirty_

KSTEW90:_ oh you haven't seen anything yet. If you think that's dirty…._

RPATTZ86: _MMM is that a promise Stewart?_

KSTEW90: _Well I did buy you a webcam right?_

RPATTZ86: _Yeah I gotta figure out how to hook that thing up give me a sec here._

KSTEW90: _Well I know you're not so tech savvy so I made sure to install everything needed just plug it in and click webcam._

RPATTZ86: _Well damn you really did think of everything didn't you? What would I do without you?_

KSTEW90: _Oh I could think of a few things but they wouldn't be nearly as fun._

RPATTZ86: _Ok I think I got this right. Let's try it_

KSTEW90: _They come with mic's in them so we can talk. Let me get mine plugged in._

I tried to sit patiently as I waited for Kris to finish. A box popped up on the screen

"_KSTEW90 has invited you to exchange webcam broadcasts would you like to exchange?"_

_Ummm yeah…..duhhhh…._

I held my breath as the webcam's popped up on the screen. I adjusted mine so my face was centered on the screen and waited for Kristen's to appear. I moved closer to the screen to make out what I was looking at

_Is that her ceiling?_

"_Hey you got me?" _Kris's voice flowed out of my speakers like honey.

"_ummm I think so, I believe I'm looking at….your ceiling?"I told her_

"_Yeah well that's all you're getting. Told you I'm not going to let this hair cut be seen."_

"_Babe I hate to tell you but if you don't show it to me I'm just going to look up the pap picture's that are bound to exist and see it anyways."_

"_Argh"_

I watched as her cam moved down the wall and stopped on her face. She had her hair pulled up into a loose ponytail, so I couldn't quite see it all but could tell the dramatic color difference. As much as I loved the thought of running my hands through her hair it wasn't the only thing I loved about her. She stuck out her tongue before returning her focus to the screen in front of her.

"Aww babe its not bad at all" I reassured her.

"I just keep telling myself it will grow back its just hair. Willing to do it for the role I've been given." She told me.

"I'm all for the rock star girlfriend." I said scrunching my nose at her.

"Oh yes I will rock…your….world…." She said drawing out the end of it to emphasize it.

I couldn't help cracking up and slapped the desk in the middle of my giggles which in turn jarred the webcam off of my screen making it end up pointed directly at my lap.

"Mmmm now there's a sight I love, "I heard her say as I was just about to readjust the cam.

"Well ….If you like that…."I sprang into action

I jumped up and pulled off my pajama bottoms. As I was sitting back down I couldn't help as my dick sprang out from the opening of my boxer shorts.

"opps," I played it off as if it was accidental as I watched Kris's face change.

"Now that's just mean," Kris whined," Teasing me like that."

I began lightly stroking my cock up and down. I don't know if it was the seeing Kristen watch me or just the idea of doing cyber sex, but something was bubbling up inside of me that had never been there before. It was exciting me to a new level of pleasure.

"Mmmm what I wouldn't give to have that here with me right now…." Kristen spoke lowly.

I continued stroking myself slowly simply for her pleasure.

And then my phone rang.

My eyes searched for the clock.

_SHIT!_

"Umm shit hold on…" I told Kris as I picked up my phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Allen sorry I lost track of time I'll be right down man give me 10?"

"Ok thanks meet you there." I hung up my phone, and as I was returning my attention to the beautiful girl waiting for me on the screen, I adjusted the cam so it was back centered on my face.

"Babe I am so sorry but I got so wrapped up in my gifts from you I completely lost track of time. I'm late for a read through with Emilie" I told her apologetically.

"Oh Emilie…right…"

I didn't like the tone in her voice

"Krisssss…" I drug out her name to emphasis how silly she was being.

"Hey….I can't help it this is new, I can't help but feel defensive that while your 3,000 miles away your kissing on some other girl day after day."

"Kris it's a job….that's it," I told her as assertive as I could, "Plus your kissing people in your movie also you know." I added as lightheartedly as I could.

"Me?" She scoffed and paused," Dakota? Are you serious? You know her! Come on!"

I could see where this was going. I was running late as it was so I needed to end it now.

"Kris, Baby I really hate to do this right now. I would rather sit here and talk to you but I REALLY have to go."

"Fine have fun"

With that her cam went dark and her name signed off.

_Crap_

I threw on a pair of jeans, my hoodie and my converse. Grabbed my sunglasses, both phones, and my room key and ran out the door. I didn't have the time to hash this out now as much as it stung my heart I had to put my mind into the work I had ahead of me. As I ran into the elevator to head to the conference room I pulled out the Kris Blackberry and punched out a quick note.

"_I don't like leaving it like that. It's like a thousand dagger's have stabbed their way to my heart. I love you and never want to do something to make you not trust me. Please tell me what I can do to reassure you. I will never stop until you can trust me fully. I love you Stewart. I love you now. I loved you then. I'll love you always. –R"_

I hit send and made sure both phone ringers were off before placing them in my hoodie pocket. I took a deep breath holding it a second before letting my lungs empty out. Bowing my head to exit the elevator, I tried to push the argument to the back of my mind and concentrate on "becoming Tyler". While all the same trying to search my brain for a way to make it up to her.

_I can't live if she can't trust me._

End Chapter Notes:

How did we like this chapter? Kristen does this huge thought out gift….They get interrupted just as their beginning to share this intimate act. Was Kris jealous because they were interrupted or because she truly doesn't trust Rob? Will he be able to make it up to her? And if so, How?

This is my first leap into writing so constructive reviews are so welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't know Rob or Kris in real-life. Just a big fan of what might be. Whether true or not we all wish and wonder for a little Robsten. Any twilight related mentions belong to S.M. and anything else mentioned belongs to its respective owner. I just borrow it for playtime.

Chapter Notes: After leaving in a huff from the conversation with Rob, Kris is feeling bad but has to concentrate on some pre production meetings with Joan Jett. Rob is still trying to figure out what to do to make it all better.

Chapter 3

KPOV

I slammed the screen to my laptop shut. I don't know what brought me to do it. I knew as it was happening I shouldn't be doing it but it was like I had no control over my body. Just something about the idea of him kissing on another female while we were so new into this whole relationship twisted my insides up in a way I really didn't like.

_Jealously_

_God such an ugly word_

I had never found myself to be a very jealous person. This was a very uneasy arena for me. I had never treaded into this area before. And quite truthfully I didn't like it very much. With Michael, when he talked about a role he was doing with another female or going out with friends, I truly couldn't care less. But now I found myself completely lost at the thought of the man who was constantly on my brain, kissing another woman over and over and over….There was that haze again.

I decided to try to push it aside for right now and get myself ready for my meeting. I haphazardly threw on a long sleeve shirt over my tank. I grabbed my room key and threw it along with my cell in my bag. I hovered my hand over the Rob Blackberry contemplating leaving it behind but then thought better of it and tossed it in my bag along with the other before running out the door.

I pulled up in front of the house of the director of my new movie. I turned my car to off and didn't move. Staring at the steering wheel I took a deep breath, held it, and slowly released it back out before grabbing my bag and getting out. I stumbled getting my feet on solid ground almost dumping my bag out on the street. As I was slowly locking my car door a black SUV pulled up behind my car. Joan Jett hopped out of the driver's side with a huge grin on her face.

_God that woman's been through hell and back and yet is always smiling. Hopefully I will learn something from her along the way._

"Hey girl!" she exclaimed to me before rushing over to envelop me in an overzealous hug, "I am so freaking excited to get started on this, I can just feel it running through my veins."

"Hey…umm yeah me too", I tried to sound as light hearted as possible.

Joan could immediately read something was off.

"Ok. Spill" She simply said

"Oh its…nothing…I mean…really...yeah…its nothing." I stuttered in my awkward way.

"Oh baby doll look who you're talking to," She looked at me with concern, "If there's something I've learned in all my years, girls got to stick together and you got to have someone to vent to."

She stepped back placing her finger under my chin and lifting my face to her's. She took off my sunglasses and I saw her arch an eyebrow to contemplate for a minute.

"Hmmm the four S's," She said matter-a-factly. ``

Now I was the one looking at people like they had a third eye.

"The four S's?" I asked

" Saggy shoulders, sullen eyes, stuttering words, stumbling feet."She responded,"Yep the four S's"

"Ok so what does that mean?"

"Well doll face, the four S's could only mean one thing. Guy trouble's."

_Yeah she was defiantly good_

I just stared in wonderment at her. Figured I wasn't going to be able to hide anything from this woman. Apparently she had to be the most intuitive person on earth. Either that or I sucked at trying to hide it.

"Well yeah I guess it is."

"Well doll you tell me what's going on", Joan told me, "I can't very well let you go in there and do this meeting with something else on your mind."

I thought about my words for a second before asking her, "How do you build trust in a new relationship that I'm not allowed to show the public, 3,000 miles separate us while he's kissing another female daily as part of his "job"?" I emphasized the ending with air quotes.

"Now this wouldn't happen to be about a certain messy haired drink of water you make googly eyes about when ever his name is mentioned?" she smirked at me.

I closed my eyes and it flowed out.

"Well yeah, were trying to discover a relationship I guess you could call it. But between the warnings from the Summit exec's we have received for doing anything public, the fact we are filming movies on opposite coasts for the summer which by the way has him making out with pretty little blonde day in and day out, paparazzi stalking our every move and where they aren't there's a flock of fan's to be sure and tweet our every move."

I suddenly sucked in a huge gasp of air and realized I hadn't taken one during that whole flow of word vomit that just came spilling out. I don't know where it all came from but something about Joan's easy demeanor made me feel I could express it all without filter and she would be the last one to look at me like that darn three eyed monster I always seemed to be envisioning myself as. I opened my eyes to see the face of a woman staring back at me not like a crazy jealous loon but more like a mother would look at her hurting child.

Suddenly she grabbed behind my head bringing me into her chest and gently soothing my hair.

"Oh baby girl, it's called love," she assured me," its crazy, sometimes screwed up, often wonderful, and downright confusing."

A single tear escaped from my sewn tight eye lids falling to her t-shirt leaving a small damp spot as she continued soothing my hair. Suddenly she pulled me away from her continuing to hold on to my shoulders as we looked eye to eye.

"If you love him like I can see in your eye's you do, well darling you fight. You fight with all the strength you have. The trust is earned over time. And for the two of you kids it shouldn't take long. But you don't give up till there is nothing left to work for. You hold on to that boy and make him yours forever!"

"Ugghhhh," I screamed to nothing in particular as I wiped the moistness developing in my eyes.

I took in a few deep breaths and realized she was right. This was on mine and Rob's shoulders. No one else could make it work for us. But us. Everything under the sun could try to break it apart but we were the only ones we could rely on to hold the pieces of this confusing puzzle together. Until I had real evidence not to, I had to place my trust in Rob. He had never done anything other than express his utter love and devotion for me and my happiness. A wave of guilt rippled all over me. Rob probably thought I hated him, and knowing him he was beating himself up over it as sure as I was standing here. The second more noticeable wave coated itself all over me and I slowly collapsed onto the curb between our cars.

"Umm hey Joan can I meet up with you inside I think I need to take a minute here." I asked without looking up.

"Sure thing girl you take as long as you need." Joan said patting me on the shoulder as she moved past me.

I reached into my bag that had fallen at my feet and pulled out the Rob cell. There was a missed text message alert I must have missed somewhere between the hotel and here. As I read the message the tears welled up in my eyes even more. I didn't know how I would make up acting like such stereotypical untrusting girlfriend. For now I just needed to make sure he knew we were alright. I would figure out a way to make it up to him later.

I hit the reply button and began punching in a response to his message.

RPOV

We were in the middle of reading through a scene between Emilie De Ravine's character and her father played by Chris Cooper when I felt a slight vibration on my back side. I was so lost in the dialogue it nearly made me jump out of my seat at the table. I tried to be as subtle as possible as I pulled my phone from my back pocket and flipped it open under the table to check the messages.

_Nothing_

That's when I realized it wasn't my normal phone that had buzzed it was the Kris cell. Once again almost jumping out of my seat I turned to my other side and much less subtly pulled the blackberry out. I noticed my thumb slightly shaking as I scrolled down to my messages to find 1 new text from "My Bella". I shut my eyes long enough to take a short breath and clicked to read the message.

"_I don't know what I can ever do to make up for the way I acted earlier. I just got some really good advice from a knowledgeable person that I am going to try to live by from now on. I will not stop trying to make up for my actions for as long as there is a breath in me. I have to get into my meeting I just wanted to be sure you knew how much I truly love you and trust you with my heart, my soul, and my being. –K"_

I sat back against my chair a breathed in a slow calming breath.

_She still loved me. I haven't lost her._

"_Sitting in meeting listening to a read through and all I can imagine is your voice. I cannot wait till I can hear it again. Let me know when you're out of your meeting I will find a way out of here. I love you __Kristen Jaymes Stewart. Never think anything less. –R"_

I smiled to myself as I hit the send button. I tried to envision her reading the message and it brought a sense of calm over me. I was lost in my own world imagining the two of us alone on an island with no prying photographer lenses when a voice broke into the vision and brought me back.

"Earth to Rob." It was Allen waving his hand at me trying to catch my attention

I blinked my eyes a few times to remind myself of the room I was in surrounded by the 10 or so people none of which was Kristen.

"Oh yeah sorry man where we?"

"Lunch. We're going to break wanted to know if you wanted to join us down the street for Thai."

"Umm no actually I think I'm going to head up to my room and grab some room service. It would probably cause too much of a fracas if I went walking the streets of New York right now."

"Ahh yeah you're probably right." Allen agreed, "Ok well meet back about an hour sound good?"

"Yeah sounds great have a good lunch guys."

I collected my papers up shoving them into my bag as I left the table. An idea had sprung into my head and I had just enough time to put into action before I would be expected back in the conference room.

As I made it back into my room I dropped my bag on the bed while pulling my cell out of my pocket. Finding the number I was looking for I hit the send button.

"Hey Rob what's going on I thought you guys would be in the read through most of the day?' Stephanie's voice seemed confused as she answered.

"Hey yeah we're on a lunch break," I informed her," I need a favor."

"Sure what's up?"

I knew even though she was here in New York with me she would be the one able to put in a call to her contacts in Los Angeles and help me pull my idea off. So I went over the details with her of what I wanted. She told me she would get right on it and let me know when it was done. I thanked her and hung up the phone. As I looked around the room I decided I probably should order some lunch. I picked up the room phone and put in my order. When I was finished I decided to pass my time waiting surfing the net looking for the newest rumors on the gossip blogs. I normally would have steered as far away as possible from those sites, but given what had developed lately I found it humorous to see what they came up with.

As I googled our names and began scanning the headlines I couldn't help but laugh out loud. People really do come up with the most ridiculous things. I was in the middle of reading an "Exclusive look at Rob and Kristen's love nest" when there was a knock at my door. I closed the laptop screen and opened the door to find a cart with my lunch on it.

As I began to down my sandwich I pulled out my Kristen phone and punched out a message to my lady.

"_On lunch break alone in my room. As I eat can't help but think of you and what I wouldn't give for my lady to be here enjoying some dessert with me. Hope your day's going as beautiful as you are. –R"_

Feeling quite satisfied with myself I finished up with my lunch. I cleaned up and placed the cart back outside my door for housekeeping to take. I collected my things back up and headed back to the conference room to finish my day and await Kris's response when she returned to her room.

KPOV

We had made it through the meeting pretty quickly. It was easy to see all of us were on the same page in terms of how we wanted this filming to go and what we were looking for in a finished product. I had just said my good-bye's and was walking to my car with Dakota when I felt my bag vibrate against my leg. We stopped at the car and I pulled out the Rob phone and proceeded to read my new text message. As I finished with a smile and was returning it to my bag Dakota spoke up.

"Love note?" she asked knowingly.

Dakota had been on set with us on New Moon and had seen the progression of our feelings. She was a girl after all. She had watched us do the Volterra fountain kissing scene over and over again on purpose.

I paused, not sure how much I should give away. Me and Rob hadn't really talked about how much we were going to let be known about us giving this a try let alone to who. The word's Joan had told me about girls sticking together sprang into my mind. I decided if I was going to make it through this in one piece I was going to put at least a few lifelines out there. Dakota may only be fifteen but she held the demeanor of a comforting soundboard way beyond her years. Figured I would be safe getting her input on the situation.

"Yeah", I couldn't help the smile that escaped over my teeth.

"Is it going well?" she asked

"Well we hit a small snag but I think we're going to be able to overcome it."

"Well good I'm glad. Two people who look at each other like you two do deserve to be happy together." She declared.

A sudden wave of blush crossed my face. No one had really talked about us like that before.

"Thanks D that's really nice of you to say."

She gave my shoulder that comforting half rub half pat as her mom pulled up to pick her up. I always forgot she wasn't even old enough to drive yet. We waved our goodbyes as I got into my car and headed to my hotel.

**

As I got off the elevator the first thing I noticed was a red rose and white envelope laying in front of my door down the hall way. I paused a moment.

_He was so romantic._

I bent over to pick up the rose and envelope. I inhaled the sweet scent radiating from the rose, brushing it against my lips as I thought of the sweet man who sent it. The familiar tickle in my core began to rise as it had so many times before when he crossed my mind, but now things had changed. Now he was mine. I didn't have to think of the what-ifs. Just of the what could-be's.

_There's that damn grin again._

I leaned my back against the door way as I pulled the note out of the envelope. It wasn't in Rob's writing, typed on a computer, which scared me for a second.

_Had I been wrong?_

I took a deep breath and I began reading.

"_Kristen,_

_Where ever we find our selves _

_Whether apart or together_

_Where ever the road leads_

_I thank you for loving me now_

_And I will never stop_

_Loving you to the end of time_

_-R"_

I swear at that exact moment my heart stopped,

my breath stopped,

my world stopped.

It was all I was going to need in this world, him to say those words to me. Part of me thought I didn't deserve to be loved in the way he offered to me. The other part of me was damn glad I had it and was going to do everything in my power to never let it go.

I pushed off the door and fished out my room key. Walking in the room I let the door fall closed behind me as I froze in my steps. Laid out before me around my room was what looked to be at least a hundred red roses. As I looked around I noticed something was propped up on my bed so I picked up my frozen feet and willed them to walk closer to take a look. It was another note and a copy of "Last Tango in Paris."

_Our movie._

I buckled on the edge of the bed and began reading the note next to it.

"_Hope this reminds you of the first time I fell in love with you._

_I know it does for me. _

_Thinking of you_

_Je t'aime_

_-R"_

I always considered myself a pretty self standing strong woman, but I'll be damned if that boy didn't make my knees go weak at the mere thought of him thinking of me in a more than just friendly way. I laid back on the bed while pulling out our phone and punching in a message to let him know I got his surprise.

"_Back from my meeting. Walked into a forest of flowers in my room. You wouldn't know anything about how they got here would you?"_

My phone immediately buzzed with his response.

"_Flower's? So cliché. What sort of bloke still does that?"_

"_Their beautiful. Thank you for the act, it was very sweet of you"_

"_It was the least I could do this far away especially after your gift."_

"_Are you done for the day yet? I'd like to pay you back with a little….computer time." _I found my core temperature rise a few degrees at the thought of him in front of his screen naked again.

"_Just finished our last meeting told them I would do a late dinner since I wasn't sure when you would be done. I'll get out as fast as I can love."_

"_Ok well until then I'll be laying here all alone in my big bed…naked…thinking of the kind flower man."_

"_Oh bloody hell woman nothing like a shot directly to the pan-handle. I'll be out as quickly as possible."_

I was feeling pretty proud of myself at the thought of making his dick get hard simply by words. Suddenly a huge yawn erupted from my chest, and I realized I could probably get in a small nap before he made it back to his hotel room.

"_send me a message when you're done. I'm kind of tired so going to take a nap while you're busy. If I'm not up when you get back maybe you can get some use out of the CD I sent you."_

"_You sleep love. I can't have you tiring out on me. I'll buzz you when I'm back at my hotel. I love you."_

"_Moi aussi, je t'aime"_

I took advantage of the moment to show off my recent studying of the French language for him. He was always saying sweet things in French to me that sounded so beautiful I wanted to know what they were. For all I knew he was telling me the sky is green, but it sounded wonderful when you put it in the language of love. The first phrase I had memorized was I love you, too after I realized he had been telling me "I love you" in French for quite a while.

I could almost feel the radiance of the smile he was bound to have on his face, from across the country, at the thought of me learning a language he was so passionate about.

I stretched out across the comfort of my bed, expelling another monstrous yawn along the way. Closing my eyes, the need for sleep fell upon me quickly.

_I was back at the morning after our first night together, but this time it was different. The heavy weight of parting soon did not hang in the air. It was pure contentment coating every surface. I opened my heavy lids as Rob walked out of the bathroom with towel around his waist and another he was using to try to dry the shag on his head. He stopped in the door way when he noticed I was awake. _

"_Well good morning love. I tried to be quiet as possible but I was dying for a cold shower."_

_He took off the towel hanging around his waist throwing it and the second one back through the bathroom door before pulling back the covers of the bed and climbing in next to me. I rolled away from him as I felt his wet body the closer he came to me._

"_Geez do you even dry off?" I laughed as I playfully pushed him away from me._

"_Well figured if I was just going to work up another sweat why bother?" that crooked grin broke across his face._

_He reached his hands to behind my back and with little effort pulled my naked body closer to him. He let go just long enough to push the blanket off of our bodies letting the sun wash over both of our naked frames. As his hand came back up I felt his finger lightly trace an invisible up my hip, over my side and arm before landing along the side of my jaw. He lightly pushed the hair of my face exposing my neck to him. He leaned into me long enough to place a placid kiss against my neck before moving up to nibble along my jaw until his lips met with mine. I moved my hands into his hair as I crushed my lips against his. He brought his hands under my arms resting on my upper back to bring me in closer to him. I decided to control the situation and maneuvered him onto his back so I could position myself on top of him. I felt his hard erection rise against my opening, which was my cue he was enjoying my possessiveness over him. _

_I began trailing a wet line of kisses down his throat onto his chest before stopping at each nipple and giving them their own special attention._

"_ugh m phmph."I heard the throaty sounds coming from him, which was my signal to continue what I was doing._

_I continued following my invisible trail along his abs that he had worked so hard for during filming. I moved between each hip trailing my tongue along each side. I took one last look up at Rob's face before moving in for what I had come searching for. He had his head laid against the pillow with his eyes closed and a look of complete contentment across his face. I smiled inside at the thought of being the reason for his contentment. _

_I continued a few more inches down till I was met face to face with solidness of my loves reaction to my trail of kisses.  
I took him into my mouth as far as I could before slow releasing him back out. I didn't let go of him completely before suckling him back into my mouth until he reached all the way to the back of my throat. It turned me on so much to have him in this position of my providing pleasure for him I couldn't help but let a moan escape past my lips. The vibration from my throat caused him to convulse against my slightly._

"_Ahhh Kris I'm going to cum if you keep that up…" he trailed off_

"_Do it. Come in my mouth I want to drink you in until you fill me up." I commanded him_

_I resumed my motioning up and down on his cock, swapping between cupping his balls and moving my hand up and down his shaft, all the while slashing my tongue back and forth across his tip. It did not take long before I heard the growl forming low in his chest, so I wrapped my mouth around him one last time taking him in as far as I could and sucking him down into my throat as I felt his entire body clench. _

"_Ughhhh ummpphhh ahhhh," I heard erupt from his chest as I felt the warm salty liquid splash down my throat._

_I continued until I felt his body relax and I knew he was done. Leaving his cock with one last swipe of the tongue I began to move up his body till I met his lips again. _

_He entwined his hands into my hair pulling my face in tight to his as if to thank me for me for a job well done. I felt his tongue begin to push past my lips and I don't think I could have welcomed it with any less vigor unless I posted a damn welcome mat across my chin. I could feel his hardness rising against thigh once again and I knew it was my turn to get my gratification. _

_I rose up to position my wetness over his erection never letting my lips leave his. I felt this need for a constant connection to his body in one form or another. It was only when I felt him slowly entering me that I allowed our lips to break from one another. _

_I let my body sink on to him until I felt his balls graze my ass and felt no air between our on fire regions. It was only then that I slowly began to rise up off him and release myself back down onto him. I felt his hands reach up to take each of my breasts into them as I threw my head back and allowed the waves of bliss to wash themselves over my body like a cleansing rain. I rocked against him a few more times before I felt the stiffening inside me intensify. He suddenly shot up into a sitting position so we were wrapped in each other's arms. _

_I heard him moan,"__Veux-tu m'épouser ?" against my neck as I felt our body's shutter against one another._

Suddenly my eyes flew open. I was back in my room.

_Alone _

I realized the sun was up.

I had slept all night.

The wonderful dream still clung to me. Though the ending rose above all else.

Where had I heard that before? What did it mean?

I began searching for my French translation book and when I couldn't find it I fired up my laptop to look up a translation website. Something about the phrase stuck with me like I had heard it before. I had to find out what it ment.

End Chapter Notes:

This chapter was really hard for me to pull together. It has taken me the longest out of the 3 so far to finish. I hope you like the end result. If not let me know please. I'm always looking for ways to improve the content of this story. Not quite sure where the next chapter will take us or who's POV it will be coming from. I shall discover it when my fingers feel inspired.

This is my first leap into writing so constructive reviews are so welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't know Rob or Kris in real-life. Just a big fan of what might be. Whether true or not we all wish and wonder for a little Robsten. Any twilight related mentions belong to S.M. and anything else mentioned belongs to its respective owner. I just borrow it for playtime.

Chapter Notes: After falling asleep waiting for Rob to get back to his room for a little one on one time Kristen has a very confusing dream. Rob gets more than he expected from his computer time. And Kristen has a bigger surprise than ever for her man.

Chapter 4

RPOV

I had returned to my room bent on spending the night perched in front of my computer drinking in the intoxicating beauty that was my girlfriend. As I walked in I sent off a message letting her know I had made it back to my room. As I waited for a response I stripped off my chucks, jeans, hoodie, and shirt. Threw on my pajama pants and made myself comfortable in front of my computer screen. After 15 minutes of no response from Kristen I sent her another message before I remembered her earlier statement about using the CD she had sent me to pass the time. After sending the message I put the cell down next to the computer and turned my attention to the mass of destruction beginning to accumulate on the desk. Didn't take long to find the case encompassing the blank CD and I put it into the laptop and waited for the file folder to appear.

Two files appeared in the folder. A video file labeled "For you" and a word document labeled "Read First". I double clicked the word file and began reading when it appeared.

"_I've never done this before_

_Never felt the want to_

_But something about you _

_Makes me feel the need_

_The need to help you out in the time of yours_

_Hope this helps you_

_If it doesn't make you laugh too much._

_Just make sure your eyes are the only ones who ever see it_

_Love, K"_

Reading the note had peaked my interest to an insane level. My finger slightly trembled as I closed the note and double clicked the video file. I tried to concentrate on my breathing as I waited for the file to open up. I was greeted by a still image of Kristen leaning over the desk concentrating on the computer.

I clicked play.

I heard a light upbeat rock song begin to come through my speakers. I knew I had heard it before but couldn't place it in my head at the moment as I watched Kristen back away from the desk wearing a very form fitting white t-shirt and a pair of cut off jean shorts, swaying her hips to the beat.

I was simply mesmerized.

I watched as she completely forgot about the camera on her and let herself surrender to the music's rhythm. She closed her eyes, throwing her head back, as her hands ran up her body slowly while she still swayed to the tune.

I was frozen.

Were my eyes deceiving me? I had to be imagining this. It was just simply too good to be true. It was like she was allowing me into a secret cavern of her soul. Saying," Here have at it this is me."

I was glad to accept.

I continued watching as her hands rose to her hips and she teased her shirt up a few inches before continuing up her body. She brushed her hands over each of her small but supple breasts stopping to pay a little extra attention to each of the nipples that seemed to be trying to escape from the obstructing strain of her t-shirt. Her hands moved back down till she was met with the upper band of her shorts where she traced her fingers softly back and forth to the beat. She began to unbutton her shorts letting them slide down her legs before she slowly slipped out of them.

_She's in her underwear and a shirt. I think I've just died and gone to heaven._

She moved her hands back up her body till she got under her hair and started moving her hands through it.

In my mind I came a thousand times over.

In real life I reached into my pants and released my cock so it could breath.

She started swaying more in circles until her back was to the cam. She reached her hands to her hips and slowly began pulling her shirt up over her head while rocking her hips side to side.

Left ….Right…. Left…. Right

My mind swayed to the rhythm of her hips.

As she turned her front back to the cam she held her shirt seductively in front of her breasts with her head cocked to the side like she was lost to the music.

I began slowly stroking myself completely mesmerized by what had unfolded before me.

She dropped the shirt to the floor and moved her hands down her sides to her hips again. She tucked her thumbs under her underwear and began to pull them down.

Then she stopped.

I stopped my movements as she looked up at the cam. One finger rose up and shook back and forth as if she was telling me "no-no". Then she grabbed something from the bed next to her and as she pointed it towards the cam she waved bye bye and the video stopped.

My mouth hung open.

_This woman is going to be the death of me._

And I could not be any happier at that thought.

Once I had regained my composure and returned my subsiding erection back to my pants, I grabbed up the Kris phone and threw myself on the bed. Sprawled out, I began to reprimand her for the video's abrupt end.

"Finished the video. Far too soon for my taste. Can't wait till I can see the live show. I miss you. Each …and…every…piece of you. Ahhhh mon amour, les choses que vous ne me."

I hit send and laid my head back against the pillows. I left my phone on my chest awaiting her response.

**

My eyes flew open. I had fallen asleep.

"Bloody fuck!" I yelled as I jumped from the bed. My phone flew across the room and landed with a thud on the floor. I ran to pick it up and see what I had missed.

_Nothing_

What the hell? What happened last night? I had no response from her. My mind immediately began to do the whole "worst-case-scenario" situation in my head. I immediately hit send to call her. She picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Good morning boyfriend."

_She sounded distracted._

"Well hello there love, I called because apparently I fell asleep last night waiting for your response and just wanted to check up on you and be sure your night went alright."

"Well as much as I would have loved to talk to you, it went alright. I ended up falling asleep too but had this really hot dream about this gorgeous hunk of British man. "

I could feel her smile through the phone as she told me this.

"Well that sounds nice. Want to tell me about it?" I pressed her.

"Ummm you ever have a prolific dream? Seemed so real…then you woke up?"She asked me.

"Kris, love, if this is about the trust thing again...I swear I'm yours and no one else's this isn't just a …."

She cut me off, "No no it's not about that. It really was a dream."

"Well was it at least good?" I asked her.

"Yeah once I looked something up to clarify. For some reason you speak a lot of French in my dreams."

"Well mon amour, Je pourrais arrêter si c'est ce que vous voulez."

"No wonder I spend half my day's confused." She teased.

We continued talking for a bit, me mainly pressing her to tell me what her dream consisted of. Then my other cell rang with word that my car was waiting down stairs and I had to get off. We said our goodbyes which of course took another 10 minutes with neither of us wanting to be the first to hang up. We finally did with the promise of texting through the day.

KPOV

A few weeks had come and gone since my dream. We had passed them constantly connected by the waves of technology. It had not been too hard of a separation so far but we still had a few more weeks till we were able to be in the same state for Comic-Con. I wasn't sure if I would be able to make it through that long. So I had checked my production schedule and saw I had two days in a row off coming up. I remembered it was the same weekend of a concert Rob had mentioned he planned on attending.

A thought sprang to my mind.

I would have to be extremely careful or word would get out that I was in the city when I was supposed be on a different coast at the time, but if I did it right I just maybe able to pull off a Houdini. I immediately put in a call to Stephanie, Rob's manager, and asked for her help in pulling it off. She told me it was probably completely unsafe to do and the Summit execs would have a field day if we got caught. Then informed me that Rob did have the same weekend off and she would be booking the flight as soon as we hung up.

I reminded myself to tell Rob to get that woman a raise if we were able to pull this off.

It was hard not immediately telling Rob when Steph called to tell me she had booked the flight. I had to play it off that Dakota and I would be doing some extra band practice on Friday night so wouldn't be able to talk much and I would text him as I could. My flight was over night so as to hopefully avoid as much fan and paparazzi cameras as possible.

As I began to throw my bag together for stuff I might need I noticed the butterflies rising in my stomach. I began to realize they weren't the excited for what I was going to be doing butterflies. They were more the nervous as all hell for what was coming hope I don't pass out butterflies. We had shared so many intimate moments in the past few weeks of separation. What if when he saw me in the flesh I didn't excite him as much as I could through my writing? My mind on its own volition began playing out the worse case scenarios. He walked in his door with me sitting on the edge of the bed waiting and immediately walked back out; never to be seen from again seemed to be the one sticking out to me the most.

_Have you lost it girl?_

It would all be fine. I doubt I would be able to keep his excitement down. Now my new fear went from him sending me away, to us spending my time there in an emergency room due to someone having a premature heart attack.

I checked the time my phone.

_Get it together girl or your never even gonna make it to New York to find out the answer._

I threw my few last necessities in the small bag. Reminding myself it was only for a night so I wouldn't need much and the smaller bag I had the easier it would be to maneuver through the airports sight unseen. Leaving my hair down to help cover my face I lifted the hood of my sweatshirt over my head. Making sure to leave my trademark Ray Ban's on the desk I instead threw on a pair of less noticeable all black Oakley's. Taking one last look in the mirror to check my satisfaction of my incognito appearance I headed out the door.

**

As I hopped out of the SUV in front of Rob's hotel I was amazed with myself that I had made it through two airports and entire flight without one autograph or photo request. It was nearing 1am in new York when I stopped at the hotel. The street in front of it was nearly clear so I was able to make it form the street to the lobby keeping my streak up.

_What the hell was I so worried about?_

Stephanie told me all the information I needed to know so I could avoid having to stop at the concierge desk. I went right to the elevator and hit the 10th floor button. The ride up the 10 floors seemed to take hours.

The butterflies began to rise once again.

I shushed them down as best as I could with the thoughts of Rob's smiling face.

The butterflies were promptly replaced with the fire beginning to flicker in my core.

The ding of the elevator brought me out of my thoughts. I quickly made my exit from the elevator and before I had a chance to let out the breath in my lungs I found myself in front of room 311.

Rob's room.

_Here I am. _

Since Rob would hopefully be sleeping at this hour, Steph had been sure to get me a copy of his room key so I could let myself in without bothering him. I slipped the key in and took a deep breath.

_There's no backing out now._

I let the door creak open and let my body slide through the small crack. Trying to prevent as much light as possible from filtering in the room I slowly shut the door behind me. As I tip toed my way into the room I noticed the only light was coming from a small lamp to the side of the bed. As my eyes adjusted to the low light I saw what I had traveled so far for.

His body was sprawled across the center of the bed. The white sheets were pulled up to his waist leaving his shirtless upper half exposed to my eyes. One of his hands rested across a book left on his chest. The other was resting cricked above his head like he had been running it through his hair as he dozed off. His head was resting towards his right shoulder on the pillow. His jaw was slack as his mouth was slightly hanging open and in the silence of the room I could hear his heavy breathing.

_Is he…..drooling?_

I leaned in to take a closer look as I noticed there was indeed a slight amount of moisture escaping the side of his lips. I tried to stifle the giggle that threatened to escape me as I absorbed this moment I had never had the pleasure to observe.

I took a moment to admire this sweet man that lay vulnerable before me. I absorbed the electronic connection I felt just being in the same room five feet from him. The feeling of calm and comfort washed over me and I liked it. It wasn't long till it was replaced with the fire flickering on my coil. I tried to shed my clothes as silently as possible before pulling back the covers and sliding my naked body in to curl around his. I rested my head in the nook created by his shoulder and glided my hand down his chest bringing it to rest across his abdomen. I couldn't help but take notice at how easily I seemed to fit into this spot like it had always been made for my body to connect to his.

Contentment washed over me.

RPOV

I felt her hand come across my stomach. I could feel her heat radiating under my arm as her hair came into tickle my side.

_God I love these dreams. They seem so real, defiantly the next best thing to having her in my arms in reality._

I continued lost in my thoughts of her gently brushing her finger tips across my abdomen. My erection began to show itself at the tingling feelings radiating through my body.

"Well well well hello to you too," I heard her voice.

"Only for you" I told her.

I looked down at her to see big round eyes staring back at me. I was reminded of the scene from New Moon where Bella is trying to save Edward by making him open his eyes to see reality when he thinks he's died and gone to heaven.

I was in my heaven.

I rested my head back on the pillow content on continuing my dream. It took me a few seconds to realize as many times as I had dreamed this vision something about this one was different.

_Her hair._

It was black.

I always dreamt of it long and flowing because that was the look I knew best. I hadn't seen her in the flesh since she had cut it so I always reverted back to what I had memorized.

My eyes fluttered a few times before finally popping open and looking down at the beauty that lay beside me.

_I'm not dreaming I'm not dreaming. _I kept telling myself.

She smiled at me and I felt my heart jump a beat or two. She brought her finger up to trace the line of my jaw. I grabbed her hand to stop it and bring it to my lips to lay a kiss on her knuckles. As I breathed her scent in a smile crossed my lips when I realized she really was here with me, but how? When? For how long? Many questions crossed my mind in a short amount of time.

"Hi" was the only sound I could muster to escape my mouth.

She mouthed hi back to me before bringing her hand to my cheek and beginning to softly stroke it.

I felt as the past few weeks of needs and wants overcame me. I pulled her on to me in one fluid motion. As her face hovered over mine a slight look of unsure momentarily seemed to cross over it. I brushed back the hair from each side of her face and held her face in my hands. I looked deep in her eyes to reassure her of my happiness to have her here with me now. It seemed to work as I saw the unsure feeling subside replacing itself with the look of lust I always worked to achieve from her. I brought her face closer to mine and allowed our lips to meet in a soft kiss before pulling her back. I could feel my erection threatening to break out of my pajama bottoms as I felt her wet center rub over it. So I let go of her face forcing her to brace herself above me with her own hands on each side of my body. I reached between our bodies and released myself from my pants only to feel myself immediately slide in between her wet lips.

As I felt my cock reach its maximum reach inside of her I saw the look of surprise cross her face before her eyes fluttered shut and she threw her head back. I felt her rise and lower her self a few times before collapsing on my chest. She crushed her lips to mine with such passion I wasn't sure how long I would be able to keep up with her. I released her lips and raised her up above me so I could reach her breasts taking each in my hands and kneading my way all around them. I placed kisses over every square inch of them before making my way to her taunt stomach. My hands couldn't seem to touch every bit of her quick enough. I tried to make up for it with my lips wherever my hands weren't already. I tried to nudge her nicely higher so as to reach lower on her body. She took the hint well. As her hips slowly made their way up closer to my head I readjusted my arms so as to take her in the last few inches.

As my mouth met my prize I heard her arms hit the wall above me as she braced herself on it.

".god", I heard her voice come out in ragged huffs.

I immediately roughly flicked my tongue all over her wetness in between nibbles on her clit. I began to feel her thighs shake around my head as she slowly pushed herself into my face. As much as I would love to drink in my reward for what I did to her I wanted to feel her tighten around me and come connected to one another. I left her with one last flick up the length of her lips before nudging her to move back down. She immediately found herself situated above my aching cock and lowered herself back on to me.

"MMMMMM." was all that escaped from my mouth.

Rocking herself forward and back on me a few times I heard her breathing increase and I felt the need to be even closer. I held on to her back in order to pull myself into a sitting position. She immediately cradled my head in her arms putting my mouth into direct contact with her chest. After a few thrusts from my hips I could feel my boiling point about to hit, but I wanted to sure Kris came right along with me. I laid myself back out grabbing her hips into my hands and bringing her roughly down on me a few more times.

Her hands found my chest and clawed their way through the sparse hair there. The only sound that filled the room was our heavy breathing reaching a breaking point as I felt her insides clench and tighten around my cock. As I felt her milk the last bit of fluid out of me she landed upon my chest in a heap of spent woman. She left one last kiss upon my lips before rolling herself to the side still trying to catch her breath.

"That….was….unexpected." She breathed out.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of catching a woman ,who always seemed to be in control , of guard for once.

"Well woman aren't you gonna clean me up?" I teased her. It was after all her fault I was covered in her juices.

Without a word she leaned over and gently took my disappearing erection into her mouth till I reached her throat. She slowly released it while flicking her tongue all over it cleaning the juices that stained its length. She repeated it a few times before releasing it all the way with a loud "pop" and laying back down next to me.

I was shocked into stunned silence.

"Ummm ….ok…. I was talking about getting me a towel but damn I'll take that any day."

"Well figured I would pay you back a little bit."

We laid in the bed, neither of us wanting to move from our position of pure contentment.

"So you going to explain to me how I came to find you naked in my bed ?" I wondered, "Aren't you supposed to be at some sort of band practice 3,000 miles away?"

"Ummm cancelled?" she tried to joke.

She explained to me how she masterminded with Stephanie a plan to get her here under the radar for a short visit.

"Ugh how short is short?" I groaned at the thought of her leaving again.

"I have to leave tonight at midnite." She meekly told me.

I briefly contemplated the thought of a 24 hour sex-fest.

_It would still not be enough to satisfy either of us._

"Our own little Cinderella story huh? You sneaking in and having to leave before the clock strikes 12."

I decided then, while we lay in the bed entangled in each other's arms, I wouldn't let the thought of parting with her again distract me from the happiness I felt that she was here now. We talked about the concert I had planned on attending that night. Luckily one of the few things our "celebrity" afforded us was backstage passes. Which I was all too happy to take advantage of if it meant being close to Kristen away from the nosy eyes of the photographers while still enjoying the concert.

We immediately agreed on not wasting any part of our short time together.

_We can sleep when were apart._

Were ordered a room service breakfast and enjoyed it wrapped up between blankets on the bed in each other's naked company. Each catching up on what had been going on in the other's life. Things we hadn't wanted to waste time on during our short phone conversations. I brought out my laptop and showed her the hundreds of photos I had taken around New York. My own private tour of the city for her, since we couldn't exactly go out unnoticed to enjoy it together in person. Before we knew it the time had come for us to head into the city for the concert. I went out the front door to the waiting SUV with her already waiting huddled inside, having been picked up in the underground garage beforehand.

The concert ended far too soon. Before I knew it we were back in the garage getting ready to make the switch off with Stephanie who would be taking Kristen to the airport for her return trip to California. Steph left us inside the dark SUV to say our goodbyes in private. I immediately took my love into my arms and left a force field around her that I never wanted to break.

"Couple more weeks and this is over." She told me.

"Ugh Comic-Con and then off to film Eclipse." I dreaded all that came with the intense scrutiny of sitting in front of a group of people getting asked the same questions over and over. If it meant I would be back in close contact with Kristen on a daily basis and her sleeping in my arms at night I could endure it though.

I brought her face to mine to engage in a soft and gentle kiss. I couldn't help but notice the small tear that had escaped from her eye as I looked at her.

_All the tabloids always made her out to be such a bitch. If only they knew the side of her that I did._

I gently brushed it away with my finger tips before placing a lingering kiss on her cheekbone. As my face withdrew from hers our lips brushed against one another. She drew my mouth to hers and I could feel her tongue try to sneak past the barrier of my lips and I welcomed it with vigor. After a few moments of our intense drinking in of one another we separated to catch our breath.

"Text me when you land?" I questioned her even though I knew I didn't need to ask.

"Of course." She replied.

I left her with one last show of my love on her lips before exciting the car and shutting the door behind me. I stood outside with a half wave extended out of my arm watching as the SUV exited the garage with my precious cargo in it. As it drove from my sight I turned to the stairs which would lead me to the safety of my room.

As I pulled at the tuff of hair on my head, I tried to overlook the tear that glided it's way down my cheek before hitting the ground.

_Great now I'm turning into the weak one._

End Chapter Notes:

Kristen has opened herself up to Rob in a way she never thought possible. They shared a beautiful 24 hours with one another before parting again. Soon this would be over but what happens when they hit Comic-con and don't have to worry about separating for awhile. Will the intensity by the same? Amplified by the constant speculation of their relationship? Or will the stress be too much for either to handle?

Author Notes:

The constant reviews coming in have been simply awesome guys! Like I said this is my first leap into the fan fiction world and I am all too glad to see it being welcomed with such open arms. I get soo much joy out of writing this story and maybe branching out into some other story's soon. Thank you for all those who have favorited this story also. I hope it is being met with all your expectations. If you want to add me on twitter please do so. /AThingsTWILIFE not only do I try to follow all things Twilight but it will also keep you up to date with where I am writing and when new chapters will be coming. Once again thank you guys!


End file.
